


我有三个老公

by Tumi000



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, NP, Spanking, 短篇片段式
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tumi000/pseuds/Tumi000
Summary: 我有三个老公，一个温柔体贴，一个钟情于我，一个恪守原则。
Relationships: 纯爱 - Relationship, 耽美 - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢@水客莫惊咲大大的梗，借梗授权写文。

简介：  
我叫西语，今年二十二岁，大学刚毕业，是个新鲜出炉的耽美网红写手。

我是个长相乖巧呆萌讨喜的美少年，在学校里总是会收到各种同学的情书，这就能证明我多人见人爱花见花开了~

我有三个老公，分别是北木，东越，还有南城。嘿嘿嘿，我们四的姓氏加在一起，就是东南西北了，所以说，我们就是天造地设的一“对”呀~

大老公北木，比我大三岁，是个儿科医生，温柔体贴，性子细腻，总是能把我各方面都照顾得很好，还对我很是心软，往往一撒娇一卖萌，就给轻易被我哄过去了哈哈哈~

二老公东越，跟我同岁，就已经是个总裁了，家里可有钱，对我们几个更是洒脱得不得了。在外表面高冷不可侵犯，实际上内里对我可不是一般的热情，那把热情的火，总是把我融化得忘乎所以~

小老公南城，比我还小两岁，是个还在读大三的学生狗，性格那叫一个老古板啊，墨守成规，天天把规则底线挂在嘴边，不许我这不许我那，可怎么说呢，很多时候还是对我很好的~


	2. 赖床篇

“小西语，小懒猪，起床啦~”  
早上，阳光正好，透过透明的落地窗直直的洒进屋子里，床头边响起了男人的温柔的声音。  
只见男人挺直的身影，侧身坐在床边，温言细语的叫着床上盖着被子呼呼大睡的人起床。  
床上裹着被子蜷着一团的人，听到声音也只是微微动了下身子然后又团回去了，一点儿要听话起床的意思都没有。  
“你这个小懒猪，又想赖床……”说话的人很是无奈，语气里却是难掩的温柔和宠溺，显然对这种事也不是第一次见了，很是习以为常了。  
“呜，困，还想继续睡……”怎么说男人的面子还是要给的，虽然西语很不乐意起床，还想跟他亲爱的大床再紧紧靠个几个钟，但还是带着惺忪的睡意小声应道。  
“不早了，得起床吃早餐了，待会还要出去玩，你忘记啦？”男人脾气十分的好，饶是这样，也没有要把人抢拽起来的动作。  
“还早嘛，木木你让我再睡一会儿，就一会儿好不好~”床上的那一团，拉扯开被子，露出个头，枕在了名唤木木的男人的大腿上，带着独特的嗓音撒着娇，就是想要再赖赖床。  
“乖，我们起床吃早餐先好不好，再不吃待会冷了可就不好吃了。”男人好言好语的哄着，伸手揉着西语靠在自己大腿上的柔软的头发。  
“不嘛，再让我躺一会嘛！”西语摇头晃脑，没睡醒的起床气让他很是不乐意起床。  
更何况男人的脾气一贯的好，从不因为这样的小事跟他生气，所以西语更是无所畏惧的跟他闹，就是不乐意起。  
“你再不起床，待会南城等不住可就进来找你了。”男人很是无奈的提醒道。  
听到南城这个名字的时候，西语身体一僵，头一歪身体一挪，就离开了男人的大腿，躺在床上背对着男人。  
“你过分！你又拿南城来吓我！”西语的语气很是愤懑，一个后脑勺对着男人，就连男人伸手来摸他，也被他气愤的拍掉。  
“好好好，不吓你，那我们小西语起床洗漱好不好？”男人认命的举手投降，没办法，这样的西语实在是太可爱了，让他舍不得生气，只想着好好的宠着。  
“不想起！”西语就是不肯配合，大床那么舒服，谁乐意起床啊！  
西语在床上滚来滚去的，就是不乐意起，男人好言好语的哄着他，也不为所动。  
男人就那么坐在床边看着人在床上滚来滚去的，各种耍赖皮不乐意起床，眼神里带着纵容。  
下一刻，就有另外的一个男人进来了，手中提着一根竹条，大步往床这边走过来。  
不等床边的男人开口提醒，床上打滚的西语就率先发现了，先是看到了竹条，然后再看到了提着竹条大步过来的人。  
心里一慌，西语也不敢再打滚赖床了，赶紧的从床上爬了起来，想要跳下床去洗漱。  
但是已经晚了，进门来的男人，站在床边，堵住了西语下床的念头。  
“城，城城……”西语苦着脸开口，半下不下的卡在床边，看着男人手里的竹条，身后那一块肉就开始一突一突的疼。  
“又赖床是吧！北木怎么叫不肯起床是吧！看北木好说话就撒赖皮是吧！”  
南城每问一句，就往西语隔壁的床上抽一下竹条，落在被褥上听不到响声，但是那挥舞的动作，却像是一下下抽在了西语的小心脏上一样让人惊慌失措。  
“没，没有……”西语哪里敢认，哆哆嗦嗦的摇头。  
“北木，你不能总是这么惯着他！”南城侧过头，很是不赞成的看向已经起身站在一边的北木。  
作为家里的大家长，还要被小自己五岁的南城这么“教育”，北木也有点尴尬，只是无奈的看了西语一眼，这下子也不打算给人求情了。  
“你，裤子脱掉趴好！”南城指着西语，懒得再跟人磨蹭，竹条又挥了挥床边的位置，示意西语赶紧的。  
西语可怜巴巴的看了北木一眼，但是北木侧过了头不接收他的求救信号，只能看向南城。  
“要我给你脱吗？”南城双手环胸，看着眼前的人。  
“不，不用……”西语哪里敢，结结巴巴的拒绝了南城的“好意”，如果让南城帮他，估计今天就要屁股开花了。  
磨磨蹭蹭的脱了裤子，西语红着脸，顶着两人的目光把内裤也拽了下来，光着下半身趴到了床边。  
上半身伏在床上，脚撑着地，西语还十分自觉的拿过被子团起来垫在自己腰上，这样的动作，自然会让他的屁股翘得更加高了，所以一连串的动作下来，西语脸红得都要滴出血来了。  
北木跟南城对视了一眼，点了点头，就出了西语的房间，将空间留给了两人。  
等到人摆好动作的同时，南城手上的竹条已经跟随着贴上了西语那个白花花的屁股上了。  
“二十下，有没有意见？”南城开口。  
“没，没有……”竹条就在西语的屁股蛋上流连，他哪里敢反驳，就是可怜了自己的屁股，跟着他这个主人，不是一般的遭罪啊。  
“啪啪啪啪啪——”南城手起手落，五下竹条都落在了臀尖的同一个位置上，每一下都贯穿了两瓣软肉，留下一条鲜红的痕迹。  
虽然有点痛，但是还在忍受范围之后，西语头埋在双臂里，抿着嘴唇努力维持着动作，让自己尽量不要乱动，不然指不定南城还会加罚。  
“啪啪啪啪啪——”又是五下竹条，又是同一个地方，那条伤痕已经开始微微红肿起来了，留下了一条愣子。  
“呜——”竹条都落在同一个地方，数目一叠加就开始疼痛，西语难耐的轻轻呜咽了一声，很想张嘴让南城换个位置。  
但是南城压根不给他开口的机会，动作十分流畅的挥舞着手中的竹条，最后的十下，也落在了原先的位置上，给西语白花花的屁股留下了一条鲜红的肿痕。  
“起来。”打完人之后，南城直接扔下竹条，将人给扶起来，让西语在自己面前站稳。  
很轻的一顿打，而且也就那么一条肿痕，就是带着点隐隐作痛，并不影响西语站着。  
揍得也不重，南城自然是不需要去哄人了。  
“还赖不赖床？”南城问道。  
“不，不敢了……”是不敢，不是不赖，南城的铁血手段，西语自然是不敢跟他作对的。  
南城看了人一眼，自然明白他的意思，也不跟他争论这个问题，“去洗漱。”  
“哦……”这回不用人陪，西语动作很快的溜进了浴室，生怕走慢一点又会被南城逮回来再揍一顿。  
看着人落荒而逃的背影，南城没绷住，嘴角掀起了明显的弧度，俨然心情不错。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. 早餐篇

“哟，我们家的小睡神舍得起床啦。”北木从厨房里出来，手上捧着精心准备好的早餐，往餐桌上放。  
看到东越抱着西语出来的时候，带着温柔的嗓音调侃道。  
西语还没有真正的清醒，带着点迷糊的睡意，脑袋缩在东越的肩窝处，任由东越像是抱小孩子一样一只手托着他屁股，另一只手拦着他的背，防止他掉下去。  
“早。”东越抱着西语往餐厅去，不忘跟北木打招呼。  
“早，先坐吧，我把早餐端出来。”北木点点头，很是纵容。  
“要我帮忙吗？”东越将西语放了下来，任由人自己靠在椅背上缓神，朝着北木问道。  
“不用，都做好了，我拿出来就行。”北木笑着道，他在家里的年纪最大，都已经习惯了照顾他们的角色。  
等到食物在餐桌上一一放好，北木和东越分别坐在了西语的一边，很是温声细语的喊着西语吃早餐。  
西语其实已经醒了，就是还有点困意，懒懒散散的伸腰，接过北木递过来的勺子。  
北木今天煮了鸡粥，里面还放了瑶柱仙贝这些，闻着就很香，不用两人督促，西语就很自觉地自顾自的吃了起来。  
热乎乎的粥，大冬天的吃进嘴里，真的是很幸福了。  
唯一美中不足的是，在他喝粥喝得很是悠哉的时候，北木居然往他前面的盘子里夹了西蓝花，两颗，整整两大颗！  
西语的脸色瞬间就不乐意了，嘴巴翘起老高，他不喜欢吃西蓝花，准确的说，是他不喜欢吃蔬菜。  
但是家里的三人总是说青菜维生素高，要多吃，对身体有好处，每天吃饭都要各种拾掇着他吃。  
“试试，今天加了肉酱浇汁，味道还不错。”北木维持着一贯的温柔，耐心的解释道。  
西语撇撇嘴，不想吃，下意识的环顾了四周一圈，才想起来今早南城还有课要上，早就出门了不在家。  
想到此，西语眼珠子一转，某个念头在脑子里一闪而过，却被他紧紧的“抓”住了。  
“木木，我想喝奶，可以嘛~”西语声音不大，带着撒娇的意味，期盼的看着北木。  
“好，给你拿。”这么一副模样，北木哪里舍得拒绝他啊，起身往厨房去给人拿。  
“东越~”西语趁着北木离开，往旁边的东越身旁凑了过去，距离被缩得很小，声音带着刻意的奶气试图撒娇，指着自己盘里的两块西蓝花，“你吃这个好不好~”  
东越没说好不好，就那么挑眉看了西语一眼。  
“好不好嘛~我知道东越对我最好了！”为了不吃蔬菜，面子算得上什么，撒个娇而已，他都不是第一次这么做了。  
“我帮你吃……”东越看着西语发亮的眼神，刻意停顿了一下，才继续说道，“有什么好处？”  
“……那你想要什么交换？”西语脑子转得很快，明白东越这是要跟他谈交易了。  
“你亲我一口，我就帮你吃一颗。”东越眼里的调戏一闪而过，自家宝贝的亲吻，别说一口，无时无刻亲他他都乐意！  
“行吧……”西语觉得这交易不是很划算，但还是答应了，毕竟他真的不想吃西蓝花！  
趁着北木还没回来，西语脸颊鼓起不是很情愿的嘟起嘴唇，快速的在东越脸颊两边随意的亲了两口。  
“你快吃！”亲完之后的西语，瞬间恢复了原状，张牙舞爪的催促。  
东越看了他一眼，也没计较他的态度，就算亲得再随意，四舍五入也叫亲了。得到了自家宝贝的两个香吻，东越还是颇为乐意的将两颗西蓝花夹进了自己嘴里。  
北木将热牛奶放到西语面前的时候，西语正捧着煎饼吃，西蓝花已经被东越给吞进去。  
北木自然也看到了西语的碟子上的西蓝花已经空了，很是惊讶的看了西语一眼，眼里带着明显的赞扬。  
往日里要劝西语吃点蔬菜可以说得上是难上加难，都要南城武力镇压的那种。今天南城不在家，北木都已经有心理准备要跟西语打一场持久战了，没料到就拿个热牛奶的功夫，居然就这么配合的吃了，能不惊讶才怪。  
“我们西语今天真乖，来，再试试这个白菜。”北木说话的功夫，又给西语的碟子上加了两颗青菜。  
好不容易才用美人计贡献了两个香吻才把两颗西蓝花给送进东越肚子里的西语，脸色瞬间就黑了，手上握着的煎饼也不香了。  
“怎么了？煎饼不好吃吗？”看到西语的脸色，北木关心的问道。  
“我不想吃白菜！”一直被宠惯了的西语，很是不乐意的直接说道，今天南城不在家，他更是胆大了很多。  
“乖，我加了麻酱的，你先试一口？”北木很是耐心的哄道，想要伸手去摸摸西语的头安抚下，却被西语直接给躲了过去。  
“我都说了我不吃！”西语的声音提了一个调，瞪着北木道。  
“西语。”一旁，东越略显不赞成的眼神喊了一声。  
他帮着西语吃了两颗西蓝花，自然没有偏袒隐瞒的意思，只是想着纵容一下罢了，但是很显然，他“帮”了西语一次，却不会惯着第二次。  
这也是西语愤怒的原因，因为他深知东越不会让他得寸进尺，看着那颗白菜，更是嫌弃得不得了。  
“就尝一小口？”北木夹起西语盘子里的一小颗青菜，送到西语嘴边继续哄着。  
“我都说我不吃了！”西语不耐烦的重复着自己的话，还下意识的伸手去挡快要贴到自己嘴唇上的青菜。  
没想到的是，西语一个用力，直接就把北木的手臂给隔开了。  
北木一时没有防备，筷子“啪嗒——”一声，直接掉在了地上。  
餐厅瞬间寂静了下来，没有任何的声响。  
西语身体一僵，伸出去的手收回来不是，一直伸着也不是，意识到自己这回真的有点过分了，带着点不知所措，盯着自己一只手上的煎饼，没敢去看北木。  
北木深深的看了西语一眼，知道家里这小祖宗被他们惯得脾气愈加见长，但是北木又不希望因为这么一颗青菜的小事跟他发脾气，索性沉默着起身去厨房重新拿了一双筷子。  
“我不是故意的……”西语抿着嘴，有点愧疚。  
东越没有说话，安静的坐在一边，认错是应该的，但是更要知错能改，就看西语要怎么做了。  
等到北木重新坐下来的时候，西语郁闷的看着碟子上剩下的另一根青菜，真的一点儿也没有要动筷子夹紧嘴里的冲动。  
北木心里叹气，说到底还是他脾气好能容忍，认命的又夹起了一根青菜，沉默着递到了西语嘴边。  
北木没有跟他生气，还带着服软的意味，西语自然不敢再闹，勉强的张嘴，将青菜放进了嘴里咀嚼。  
一边咬，就一边觉得味道很是不好，就算加了香喷喷的麻酱，也不能掩盖掉那股青菜味，西语的表情，就像是在吃毒药一样。  
看到他吃进嘴里，北木的脸色也缓和了不少，想着西语应该会乖乖的吞下去，又拿起了勺子继续吃自己的粥。  
结果没想到，下一秒，西语就低下了头，将自己嘴里的青菜泥给吐了出来。  
东越见状，本就冰冷的脸色更是冷了一层，不等北木发作，他就发话了。  
“是不是不想吃了！不想吃就给我去墙角站着！”  
冰冷的语气，听得西语浑身一抖，才意识到自己条件反射的动作，惹恼了东越。  
“我……”西语张嘴想要解释，可是东越看着他的眼神很是可怕，让他说不出话来。  
北木也没有说话，沉默的继续吃着碗里的粥，显然没有劝架的意思。毕竟换了谁，看到自己一大早起来精心准备的早餐，先是被甩掉，接着是吐出来，都不会开心。  
“怎么？是不是还要我教你怎么站！”西语坐在凳子上没有动，东越却没有继续纵容他，手一伸，就直接把人给拽起来了，僵硬着身体不知所措的站在原地。  
东越也不再废话，直接起身，将人给拽到了墙角，勒令他站着，重新又回了自己的位置吃早餐。  
北木给他们辛苦做的早餐，西语不仅不心存感动，还闹别扭耍脾气，怎么能任由他继续闹。  
现在也就是南城不在家，西语仗着他跟北木很少对他动手，才敢跟他们这么闹。换了现在是南城，西语哪里敢闹，就算有这个胆子闹，在他把北木的手甩开的时候，南城早就把他的手给抽肿了都不意外。  
站在角落的西语，又是委屈，又是难过，又是失落，又是愧疚，一时间没忍住，眼泪就“啪嗒啪嗒——”的往下流了。  
“你还好意思哭？”听到西语的啜泣声，东越虽然心疼，但是还是忍住了，凶巴巴的责问道。  
“北木早上辛辛苦苦给你做早餐，你就是这么嫌弃的？你嫌弃你以后都别吃我跟你说！”东越故意凶道。  
“你给我站好了，腿给我伸直了，不然我就拿南城给你买的那张柳钉垫子给你站！”东越继续吓唬道。  
北木往西语的方向看了一眼，又是心疼又是心累，看着人因为东越的恐吓连忙站直的动作，转回了头，没有再说话。  
北木吃了早餐之后收拾完东西，就出门去上班了。  
倒是东越，盯着西语在墙角反（哭）省（了）一个钟，才放过人，也没哄，就让他自己好好呆在家里反省，才出门去上班。  
哭了好久的西语，站得腿都软了，也没人哄他，更是委屈得不得了。  
中午回来的南城，自然看到了西语通红的眼睛，以为是怎么了，连忙把人扯到怀里安抚着关心着。  
直到听到西语断断续续的说起早餐的事，脸色瞬间就黑了。  
于是，西语毫不例外的收获了一顿藤条炒肉，哭得那叫一个惨烈，南城却不为所动，拿藤条抽得他两只手肿起几指高，红肿发亮，很是吓人。  
晚上回来的北木，自是收到了西语可怜巴巴夹杂着委屈难过的道歉，看着人手被抽成这样，也不忍心跟他生气了，无奈的将人抱在怀里哄了起码将近半个钟。  
晚上吃饭的时候，西语双手痛得根本连勺子都拿不稳，南城却是故意罚他，也不让其他人喂他吃。  
这真的是西语吃得最惨的一顿“饭”了，每动一下勺子，手都痛得要死，别说夹菜吃了，饭都勺不起来，只能吃粥。  
而且南城还特意让准备了丰富的蔬菜瓜果粥，每餐都是不一样的蔬菜瓜果，如果西语不吃，就只能干饿着。  
起码过了一礼拜，西语才敢用筷子，才算是能吃点粥以外的东西了，但是手上的伤痕还是没有完全消散下去……  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 麻烦不要在A03内点赞哈，点赞会收到提示邮件有点幸福的小烦恼~  
大家喜欢看的话，可以在老福特里面给我点小心心哈~  
比心~


End file.
